


Stay Alive

by HopingAuthoress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I am also protective of her man, I love this couple, I refuse to believe Infinity War is canon, Sigyn being a BAMF, Sigyn is protective of her man, protect Loki, they deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopingAuthoress/pseuds/HopingAuthoress
Summary: If Sigyn had been there, Loki's ending would be largely different.* basically me refusing to believe Loki is dead and inserting Sigyn as his saving grace
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Stay Alive

“You’ll need a guide.” He muttered, sliding in from the shadows. Sigyn stood in the back behind a tangled metal piece of debris from the ship. She felt for the knife behind her back. She would use it if she needed to. She saw Loki approach Thanos, and almost felt hurt by his betrayal. She had seen the aftermath of the monster. How he had wrecked Loki’s brain into thinking he was a monster. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself for what was next to come. 

She shook her head as she saw a small flicker of light in his left hand. Don’t do it, please don’t do it. She had to keep quiet though. Memories of better times appeared, before Thanos appeared into their lives.  
Suddenly, a knife had been raised to his neck, and Sigyn wanted to scream the name fool at her husband. Had his ego been drained, he wouldn't had made that stupid decision. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She was waiting for the right time. Yet, it was never coming. He grabbed Loki’s neck, holding him high above the ground. Sigyn waiting for a time where her knife could hit him enough to kill him.  
She saw him struggling, his legs swinging in the air. Then, something happened, as she positioned her knife in the air, he stopped moving, limpless. 

“How dare you!” She screamed as she swung her knife through the air, hitting Thanos straight to the back of his neck. He stood in shock as his hand reached towards where the knife was lodged. His breathing became labored as he removed the knife, looking behind his at the source of it. 

It was a small blonde girl moving towards him in gold armor. Another dagger appeared in her hand as she steadily walked towards him. Blood began dripping from the wound. She had hit the perfect spot, and he would bleed out within minutes. 

“Who are you?” He whispered in almost disgust. 

“I am Sigyn, princess of Asgard, god of fidelity. And loyal wife of Loki.” She answered as Thanos fell to his knees. She reached him holding his chin with her hand. “That’s for hurting Thor. This is for hurting my husband.” She stated as she thrust the knife into his neck, deepening the wound. Before she twisted it, pleased with his screams of anguish. 

“You have put my family in danger. No one survives that.” As she watched him fall before sliding the gauntlet off his hand, exceedingly throwing in on the ground, the cheap gold crumbling. She took a deep breath before hurrying over to her husband. He was luckily still alive, appearing that he had only stopped breathing a short time, enough for him to regain breath. She knelt down, running a hand through his hair as he gently looked up at her. His angel. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore.” She cried as she held him. She had seen his nightmares, his pain, and anguish. The way Thanos had threatened the only thing that mattered to him, his wife and children. Thor stood back as he had ripped apart his chains. She embraced him as they wept, lucky to be alive and finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this title is based on Hamilton, but whenever I listen to Hamilton, i think of Sigyn and Loki. Probably more drabbles based on Hamilton songs coming soon.  
> This drabble is about a year old, so there's some mistakes. It's was more of a ranting fanfic more than anything.


End file.
